After School
by aicchan
Summary: Fye selalu suka bahasa bisu yang diungkapkan Kurogane melalui sentuhan ini. Aku mencintaimu.Aku membutuhkanmu. -KuroFye Fic. NC-17. LEMON WARNING. No Flame please n Enjoy   -


**After School**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Pair : Kurogane - Fye

Genre : Romance

Rated : M -**(Lemon Alert) NC-17!-**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Horitsuba Gakuen, sebuah kompleks perguruan yang ternama, kali ini tengah memasuki musim hujan. Semenjak pagi awan hitam tampak menjajah birunya langit, bahkan menyabotase sinar matahari hingga membuat suasana jadi gelap gulita meski saat ini waktu harusnya menunjukkan pukul 1 siang hari, tapi nyatanya, malah tampak seperti sudah sangat sore.

"Fye sensei."

Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, ada seorang siswa SMU Horitsuba Gakuen yang menghampirinya, "Shaoran kun, ada apa?" tanya Fye ramah plus senyum lebar, ciri khas guru kimia berwajah tampan yang jadi idola di perguruan itu.

"Ini tugas Kimia yang kemarin. Semua sudah dikumpulkan jadi satu," siswa pindahan dari Hong Kong itu menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada wali kelasnya itu.

"Waa~ Shaoran kun memang bisa diandalkan." Fye menerima tumpukan tugas itu, "Terima kasih, ya..."

Shaoran membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Fye.

"Hem... Shaoran kun cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di Jepang. Baguslah~ Baguslah~" Sambil berdendang pria berambut pirang itu pun melenggang ke ruang guru untuk menikmati bekal makan siang yang telah dibuatkan oleh sang adik kembarnya tersayang, Yuui.

Bersenandung riang, Fye pun membuka pintu ruang guru. Ternyata ruangan itu masih sepi, cuma ada Kurogane saja. Guru olah raga, berikut orang istimewa bagi Fye.

"Halo~ Kurorin sensei." Sapanya riang seraya menghampiri pria berbadan tinggi tegap itu.

Sapaan penuh cinta itu hanya dijawab anggukan singkat saja dari Kurogane.

Fye duduk di meja kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan pria bermata marah itu, "Kurowanwan sensei tidak makan siang?"

"Nanti."

Fye cemberut melihat Kurogane yang malah makin serius mengerjakan entah apa di meja kerjanya, "Ku~ro~pyon... temani aku makan siang yuuuk..."

"Nanti."

Kesal juga lama-lama dicuekin seperti itu, Fye akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Dia berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekalnya dan meninggalkan ruang guru sambil menggerutu.

"Bhuu~ Kurotan sensei memang menyebalkan. Masa menemaniku makan siang saja tidak mau." Dia pun berjalan ke arah koridor luar sekalian mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

Tepat saat itu, dia melihat adik kembarnya melambai dari jendela ruang keterampilan rumah tangga. Dengan semangat yang sedikit membaik, Fye pun menghampiri Yuui.

"Sepertinya sedang lesu sekali, Fye. Kenapa?" Tanya Yuui yang wajah dan perawakannya serupa dengan Fye, hanya rambut panjangnya saja yang membedakan dia dari kakak kembarnya.

"Kuropipi sensei nyuekin aku." Keluh Fye sambil bersandar di kisi jendela ruang kelas berupa dapur plus perlengkapannya itu.

Yuui tersenyum maklum melihat wajah bete Fye. Kakaknya itu, meski tampaknya cuek dan cengar-cengir saja setiap waktu, sebenarnya perasa dan lumayan manja juga, "Kau mau makan di sini? Sedang kosong kok. Aku juga sudah bawa kotak bekalku sendiri."

Tak perlu penawaran dua kali, Fye langsung menyuruh Yuui minggir dari jendela supaya dia bisa masuk.

"Ya ampun... tidak harus lewat jendela juga, kan?" Yuui menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar saja. Yuuko sensei juga sering masuk kelas lewat jendela kok." Kata Fye cuek sambil meletakkan kotak bentounya di meja.

Yuui tidak memperpanjang masalah. Dia lalu mengambil kotak bento kakaknya itu dan menghangatkan isinya, "Kurogane sensei pasti sibuk. Sebentar lagi ada turnamen Kendo tingkat nasional."

"Tapi masa iya sih sampai tidak sempat makan siang?" Fye merebahkan kepalanya di meja beralas marmer itu, "Benar-benar menyebalkan..."

Setelah selesai menghangatkan makanan itu, Yuui pun duduk berhadapan dengan Fye, "Sabarlah sedikit. Kau juga harus mengerti kesibukan Kurogane sensei." Dia menyodorkan piring dan sumpit pada kakak kembarnya, "Ayo makan. Nanti keburu bel masuk."

Masih sedikit cemberut, Fye menerima piring dan sumpit itu lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya.

.

Sore hari seusai sekolah, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh berita cuaca pagi tadi, hujan turun luar biasa lebatnya. Fye termenung di ruang guru sendirian. Rekan-rekannya sudah pulang duluan. Kurogane sibuk di klub Kendo asuhannya, Yuui juga sibuk di klub keterampilan bagi siswa-siswa yang mau lebih mahir menjahit atau memasak.

"Ahh~ bosannya... mau pulang sekarang juga nanggung." Fye lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksa tugas Kimia murid-muridnya saja. Jadi paling tidak, dia bisa sedikit bersantai sore ini. Sebelum menghadap ke tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya, Fye memandangi kalender kecil di sudut meja. Ada lingkaran merah di tanggal hari ini.

"Hhh... pasti lupa lagi." Fye menghela nafas dan segera melaksanakan niatnya sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan lingkaran merah yang sebenarnya sudah dia nanti datangnya sejak berbulan lalu...

.

Selesai memeriksa dan mengoreksi tugas murid-muridnya, Fye meregangkan ototnya dan memandang jam dinding di ruangan itu, sudah lewat jam enam sore. Hujan di luar masih turun dengan derasnya, membuat dara di dalam ruangan itu bertambah dingin.

"Ku rasa lebih baik aku ke UKS saja dan tidur sambil menunggu Yuui." Gumam Fye sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan e-mail pada adik kembarnya. Dia pun keluar dari ruang guru dan menuju ke UKS.

Sampai di ruang kesehatan itu, Fye melepas jas putih yang menjadi 'seragam kerja'nya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Begitu memejamkan mata, Fye dengan cepat terbuai dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

Di dojo klub Kendo, Kurogane membubarkan latihan hari itu karena ini sudah jam delapan malam, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, jadi para murid harus segera pulang. Setelah memastikan dojo sudah kosong, Kurogane pun menutup semua pintu dan jendela lalu kembali ke ruang guru. Dia tidak terkejut kalau ruangan itu sudah kosong karena memang ini sudah malam sekali.

Kurogane menuju ke meja kerjanya dengan niat untuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen anggota klub Kendo yang akan diikutsertakan dalam turnamen nanti. Namun niatnya urung saat dia melihat sebuah memo di mejanya. Tulisan tangan yang sudah dia hafal benar. Fye. Kurogane pun membaca pesan di kertas putih itu. Singkat, hanya 'Sampai besok, Kuromyuu sensei'. Tapi bukan pesan itu yang membuat Kurogane tercenung, melainkan gambar sebuah cake di sudut bawah kertas kecil itu.

Menghela nafas berat, Kurogane menunduk, "... Ternyata... hari ini ya?" mengurungkan niat membereskan berkas, itu bisa dikerjakan besok, mumpung hari sabtu. Tapi yang ini... tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Segera Kurogane meninggalkan ruangan itu dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan menghubungi Fye, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Begitu terus setiap kali dia mencoba. Kesal, akhirnya Kurogane malah menghubungi Yuui.

"_Moshi moshi, Kurogane sensei." _Suara Yuui yang juga identik dengan Fye terdengar di seberang sana.

"Dimana Fye?" Tanya Kurogane langsung.

"_Fye? Dia ada di kamarnya sendiri. Kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja?"_

"Sudah—tapi tidak di angkat."

Yuui terdiam sejenak sebelum bicara lagi, _"Apa mungkin sudah tidur, ya? Tadi sih badannya lumayan demam"_

"Dia sakit?"

"_Tadi sih iya. Tapi setelah makan dan minum obat, kondisinya sudah lumayan normal lagi." _Kata Yuui, _"umm—Kurogane sensei... kalau tidak sedang sibuk, bisa tidak temui Fye sebentar? Tidak usah lama-lama juga tidak apa, yang penting... temui dia malam ini."_ pintanya.

Kurogane mengangguk, "Aku memang harus menemuinya." Dia pun menutup ponselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung SMU menuju ke asrama guru yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

.

Asrama guru pengajar di SMU Horitsuba Gakuen, meski namanya asrama, berntuknya lebih mirip apartemen kelas menengah. Bangunan bertingkat 6 itu adalah tempat tinggal sebagian kecil tenaga pengajar dan staff sekolah di Horitsuba Gakuen. Kurogane sendiri tinggal di kamar 408, sementara Fye ada di kamar 308. hanya beda satu lantai.

Tak repot ke kamarnya dulu, Kurogane pun langsung melangkah ke tempat tinggal Fye. Kurogane mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Kurogane pun mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamar itu yang memang dia pegang sejak mereka pindah kesini.

Perlahan, pria bermata semerah rubi itu membuka pintu depan lalu masuk dan menguncinya lagi. Di dalam sudah gelap, pertanda yang punya rumah sedang tidur. Kurogane menyalakan lampu sebelum menuju ke kamar tidur yang hanya ada satu di tiap ruangan. Di sana, dia melihat Fye sudah tidur pulas dengan kompres instan menempel di keningnya.

"Ternyata dia memang benar sakit." Gumam Kurogane seraya masuk dan mendekati Fye yang terbaring berselimut di tempat tidur. melihat wajah tidur Fye yang polos, Kurogane jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Jadilah dia memutuskan kalau malam ini dia menginap saja di sini. Ya— hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf.

Setelah membenahi selimut Fye, Kurogane pun beranjak ke dapur. Dia benar-benar lapar karena belum makan apapun sejak latihan di klub Kendo sore tadi. Saat pulang pun dia tidak sempat beli sesuatu karena terlanjur dengar kabar kalau Fye sakit. Pria itu membuka laci-laci di dapur sekedar mencari mie instan atau apapun yang bisa dimakan. Tapi ternyata di atas kompor sudah ada bubur dan juga sup, bahkan di rice cooker pun sudah tersedia nasi. Mungkin Yuui yang memasaknya tadi. Dengan hati lega, Kurogane memanaskan panci berisi sup yang pastinya lezat, kemampuan Yuui dalam masak memasak memang tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Tapi belum lagi Kurogane mengeluarkan mangkuk dan sumpit, dia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar. Segera saja dia mengurungkan niat untuk makan dan kembali ke tempat Fye yang teryata sudah bangun.

"... Kuromyuu... sensei?" tanya Fye, sedikit tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, takut kalau dia berhalusinasi karena demam. Namun saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Kurogane di wajahnya, barulah Fye yakin kalau ini bukan halusinasi.

Kurogane tak bicara apa-apa, meski begitu, dia lega merasakan badan Fye tak panas. Perlahan dia melepaskan plester kompres dari kening Fye.

"Kuropuu sudah lama di sini?" tanya Fye.

"Baru saja."

Terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat khas kekasihnya itu, Fye kembali diam. Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi canggung begini. Saat itu Kurogane mendadak berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, barulah dia bicara.

"Kau lapar? Yuui sudah membuatkan makanan."

"Umm... biar tidak lapar juga, kalau masakan Yuui sih pasti masuk ke perutku."

"Tunggu disitu!" Kurogane pun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makan malam.

.

Makanan yang tersaji sudah habis semua, tapi sedari tadi tidak ada yang bicara. Konyol rasanya, mengingat ini kan bukan kali pertama Kurogane ada di kamarnya malam-malam begini. Apalagi hubungan spesial mereka juga bukan baru berumur sekian bulan, melainkan sekian tahun.

Dalam diam itu, Fye melirik Kurogane yang sedang menonton televisi. Padahal sebenarnya Fye ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi karena suasana yang terasa tegang ini, Fye jadi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Laginya dia berpikir dan merangkai kata yang sekiranya tepat, telinganya menangkap suara deheman khas Kurogane kalau pria itu sedang gugup atau merasa sudah melakukan satu kesalahan. Fye urung bicara dan memandang Kurogane yang duduk memunggunginya.

"... Maaf. Tahun ini lagi-lagi aku lupa..." ujar Kurogane, lirih, namun tertangkap jelas oleh Fye yang langsung tersenyum seketika.

Pria pirang itu pun mendekati Kurogane dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Tidak masalah," Katanya riang. Fye menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidang Kurogane, "Asal~ Malam ini kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku memang tidak berniat begitu."

Senyum Fye makin lebar saja, "Kalau begitu... dimaafkan." Dia pun memejamkan mata saat Kurogane dengan cepat berbalik dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dan kecupan.

Fye mencengkram jaket Kurogane saat pria itu menambah intensitas sentuhan yang bagi mereka masih termasuk dalam taraf biasa itu. Fye selalu suka bahasa bisu yang diungkapkan Kurogane melalui sentuhan ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku membutuhkanmu.

.

Ruangan itu kini hanya berisi suara dari televisi yang terabaikan dan juga suara-suara tanpa arti yang terus keluar dari bibir Fye. Kini dia tengah bersandar di dada Kurogane sementara kedua tangan kekasihnya itu sibuk menjelajahi tubuhnya. Panas tubuhnya meningkat, lebih panas dari demamnya yang baru saja mereda, terlebih lagi, kini tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tertutupi oleh apapun lagi. Fye selalu saja heran, bagaimana Kurogane bisa menyingkirkan pakaiannya dengan begitu cepat.

Jemari Fye mencengkram erat celana training Kurogane saat bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif kini dalam kuasa si guru oleh raga itu. nafasnya memburu merasakan sentuhan yang luar biasa di sana. Kurogane selalu saja bisa membuat pikiran Fye melayang tinggi meski hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana.

"Ngg... Kuro... gane..."

Bibir Kurogane menyapu leher putih Fye yang kini dihiasi beberapa tanda kemerahan, tanda kalau pria pirang itu adalah miliknya. Aroma cologne yang biasa dipakai Fye tercium samar oleh Kurogane. Aroma yang memabukkan, lebih dari sake atau wine paling mahal sekalipun. Tak lama, dia mulai merasakan jemarinya mulai basah, senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya.

Seperti dugaan Kurogane, tubuh Fye mengejang di pelukannya, dalam sekejap, terdengar suara erangan Fye yang menandakan dia mencapai puncaknya yang pertama.

Nafas Fye memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar, di matanya tak lagi tampak apapun, yang terlihat hanyalah nuansa putih yang kabur, menjadikan dunianya bagaikan lukisan abstrak yang rumit. Di tengah bias yang menghanyutkan itu, Fye masih bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya kini direbahkan di tatami yang mengalasi seluruh lantai di kamar asrama itu. Cahaya lampu di ruangan itu makin membuat pandangan Fye tidak fokus, kini dia hanya berpegang pada instingnya semata.

"!" Tubuh Fye sedikit menegang saat Kurogane mulai merambah ke bagian tubuh yang menjadi milik pribadi sang kekasih. Dia bisa tahu kalau jemari Kurogane mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke tahapan yang lebih intim.

Kurogane memandang bagaimana tubuh Fye menjawab dengan cara yang persis sama seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Fye... tidak akan pernah.

"Ngh!" sekali lagi tubuh Fye tersentak saat Kurogane menambahkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi yang sangat dia suka perlahan memenuhi dirinya, berkumpul dan berdesir lembut, bagai kepak ribuan sayap kupu-kupu yang ingin terbang bersama angin.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Fye merasakan dunianya berubah menjadi putih bersih, tak ternoda. Tanpa warna, tanpa suara... dunia yang sangat ideal, dimana hanya ada dia... dan Kurogane...

Kali ini Kurogane sejenak membiarkan Fye mengatur nafasnya. Jeda itu dia pakai hanya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kain-kain yang melekat dibadannya sudah terasa tidak nyaman lagi dipakai. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak sabar merasakan panas tubuhnya yang bersinkronisasi sempurna dengan panas tubuh Fye.

"Kuro... gane..." Fye memeluk erat Kurogane begitu pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Sejenak mereka menikmati waktu dengan satu ciuman manis yang tidak singkat.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Kurogane segera saja melakukan apa yang semenjak tadi dia tahan. Tanpa basa-basi, dia menembus tubuh Fye yang sebelumnya telah dia persiapkan terlebih dulu.

Fye tersentak saat merasakan pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Jiwanya seakan terhantam oleh dahsyatnya gelombang panas yang datang bagaikan ombak ganas yang menggulungnya tanpa ampun. Ingin rasanya Fye menjerit, tapi suaranya tertahan, tubuhnya tak bisa bereaksi apapun kecuali pasrah pada keinginan Kurogane. Dan memang... Fye sangat menikmati semua ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, entah berapa kali Fye menyerukan nama kekasihnya setiap dia terbang melayang tinggi, terhempas kembali hanya untuk merasakan sensasi yang lebih menghanyutkan lagi.

Keduanya bergerak dalam irama yang sempurna, melengkapi satu sama lain dalam pusaran yang tak berujung. Desah nafas mereka bagaikan musik terindah yang pernah terdengar, diiringin pacu jantung yang berdetak kencang. Panas membalut raga mereka, mengikat jiwa dalam kesatuan yang sempurna.

"Fye..."

"Ahhh! K-Kurogane!"

Jiwa mereka pecah, berkeping, namun terlahir kembali menjadi susunan mozaic yang indah... sempurna... seolah mereka terlahir kembali di tangan orang yang paling mereka cintai. Denyut lembut mengakhiri satu malam yang sama berartinya dengan malam-malam lainnya yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama. Malam di mana kata tak menjadi bahasa, malam di mana insting bicara, malam di mana mereka merasakan satu keistimewaan yang tak akan mereka dapat selain dengan dia yang ada dalam pelukan.

Fye bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Kurogane, hangat. Tempat paling nyaman baginya di seluruh dunia, "Kurosama..."

Hanya diam yang menjadi jawaban Kurogane, tapi sekali lagi, Fye sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kekasihnya yang memang pelit sekali bicara itu. Fye melepaskan tangan Kurogane yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, lalu dia pun duduk memandang warna merah di kedua bola mata Kurogane yang sangat dia suka.

"_Happy Birthday._"

Kurogane menyentuh sisi wajah Fye dan merendahkannya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Lain kali katakan dengan jelas. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling tidak bisa ingat dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Fye tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir Kurogane, "Habisnya... tanggal ini kan selalu saja berdekatan dengan Turnamen Kendo tingkat nasional tiap tahunnya. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Tidak usah sok dewasa." Kurogane mengusap sisi bibir Fye, "Kalau begitu... kau tahu kan apa artinya. Tadi itu hanyalah permintaan maafku. Selanjutnya..."

"Adalah hadiahku untukmu." Sambung Fye, "_I'm all yours._"

Dan malam istimewa itu... sama sekali belum berakhir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA! *ditabok orang sekampung* Setelah perjuangan yang penuh pengorbanan #lebeh, Akhirnya sukses *ato enggak ya* buat lemon KuroFye. Buat yang rikues, Ken, murid tersayangku, silahkan dinikmati XD

Buat yang lain, semoga ini ga mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur.

Aku menunggu semua masukan, saran dan Kritiknya =)


End file.
